


【无事生非】（一发完）

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kinki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao
Kudos: 11





	【无事生非】（一发完）

傻白甜，写着玩玩，改编自《Much Ado About Nothing》

1.

堂本光一走出乐屋的浴室，连衣服也忘了穿，呆呆地往沙发上一倒，脑子里像被塞进了一千只蜜蜂。

一切都源于刚才在自己乐屋里发生的对话，他刚洗完澡搭上浴室门把手，就听见外面的开门声，长濑和冈田的声音都十分好辨认。

“光一这家伙怎么不在啊。”

“倒是听说光一前辈回家的速度相当快……”

长濑来串门不稀奇，冈田也在就不是常事了。堂本光一转身抽出浴巾围在腰间，想要出声表明自己在浴室，结果听见冈田又说：“可是这事真的要跟光一前辈讲吗？”

长濑的嗓门响亮得不得了：“要讲的吧！？”

话已至此，堂本光一搭在门把手上的手指又缩了回去。不是适合出去的时机，等这两人自讨没趣走开才是正确选择。

“因为……你不觉得难以启齿吗？”

可是并没有走。

“虽然是有点……”

“我可是从来没想过刚前辈会栽在恋爱的事上。”

什么？恋爱的事？堂本光一耳朵贴在起雾的毛玻璃上，以为自己听错了。

“你跟我讲的时候我才吃惊，为什么对象会是光一那家伙啊——他们两不是私下都不往来吗？”

脚下一滑差点摔跤，好在及时抓住了浴帘，但接下来堂本光一就连人带帘滑到角落里，令人绝望的发出了巨大声响。

……

他万念俱灰地闭上眼睛，这声音绝对是传到外面去了，意外的是丝毫没有人产生疑问，对话仍在进行。

“刚那家伙不会在骗你吧。”

“不不不，我很了解前辈的——”

“那就告诉光一。”

“但是……”冈田的声音听起来万分地苦恼，“前辈说他永远都不想让光一前辈知道，觉得自己不该喜欢上男人，更何况还是同事……肯定会影响到工作。”

……应该把这当成骗局，堂本光一呆呆地抓着浴帘心想。可这是从冈田嘴里说出来的——冈田，刚最亲密的好友——最重要的是他是个多么无趣的关西人，况且作为后辈怎么做得出戏弄前辈的事。

“嘶……”可自己的亲友也附和着，“说真的，光一那家伙又阴沉又宅，到现在都看不出刚的想法也太差劲了吧。”

“前辈说，如果跟光一前辈讲清楚多半会被离得远远的……光一前辈的性格很严肃吧？对工作也很严格……说不定还会跑去跟Johnny桑说解散Kinki什么的……”

“我完全不怀疑他会这么做，那家伙就是个不解风情的男人啊。”

“所以刚前辈才不愿意说吧。”

“……啊，这么说也是。”

“所以我们也还是暂时不要说了好，让前辈自己想通比较现实。”

“身为光一的亲友真希望那家伙能检讨一下自己啊…”

“既然光一前辈不在，就先走吧。”

“OK，今天辛苦啦。”

随着门被合上，浴帘“啪”的一声直接被扯了下来。

“……哈！？”堂本光一坐在地板上，浴室瓷砖又湿又凉。

这不可能是假的，连自己那大大咧咧的亲友都少见的换上了严肃的语气，替刚在苦恼也不像是假的。

他看了一眼手里紧紧抓着的浴帘，魂飞魄散地松开了手，整团布栽倒在地上，冰凉的水珠又溅了自己一身。

实际上这两天他和刚气氛不大好，起因是录电视台直播时自己又忘歌词了。虽然事后没有什么激烈的争执，刚还是数落了自己，就连今天录节目也心情不怎么高涨。

堂本光一慢慢从地上站起来，恍惚地走到沙发前就倒下了。

刚……喜欢自己？

没错，自己确实一直被说不解风情，但并不是……没有想过这种事。阴沉什么的，即使都是听过许多的形容，他觉得刚才长濑的指责比什么都重。

完了，自己没意识到，真的很差劲。

可是刚真的喜欢自己。

堂本光一从沙发上爬起来，换了一个姿势，又换了一个姿势，换上运动服，拉链拉到下巴，又拉开。

空调温度也开得太高了吧，谁干的。

脱掉外套他揣着手又坐了下来，看着自己膝盖在哆嗦。

我爱你三个字在节目上听了太多遍，说不心动是假的。但所有的想过都是建立在“如果”的基础上，对自己心情的怀疑、大大小小的暧昧都一次次被合理的搪塞打消，刚——对自己并没有额外的想法，那么自己也没有额外的想法。

可刚喜欢自己的话……那？

堂本光一捂住了脸。

那我也可以喜欢刚？

2.

实际上，这确实是骗局。

最初是冈田对长濑的一句抱怨：“那天我跟刚前辈说起结婚后的生活，明明是甜蜜的话题，他居然说不谈恋爱才是最轻松的。”

“哈，光一那家伙不也半斤八两，”长濑没有少被说这种话，“懒得谈恋爱也不想结婚——他们两都这样，像大佛似的。”

“但是光一前辈总在我这里吃刚前辈的醋，哪里像大佛了，”冈田举起手臂控诉道，“扳手腕完全不留请面！他不是赢不了刚前辈吗，我明明赢刚前辈很轻松……”

“你看过以前的节目吗？”长濑又想起了什么，“你敢信光一以前跟我说，他说他和刚——很相爱！那家伙居然说得出这种话？”

两个人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，不约而同地变成了若有所思的表情。

“……让他们两互相以为对方喜欢自己，会很有意思吧？”

身为前辈的长濑有点见义勇为的意味，替冈田说了出来。

“……真的假的。”

“不会闹大的，”长濑摸着下巴，“就我猜想，他们两个绝对不会戳穿对方，但光一智商一定会掉线，不想看吗？光一话都说不清楚的样子？至于刚嘛……在平静的表面上找出动摇，不觉得有趣吗？”

描述实在太诱人，冈田深深自责着与长濑一拍即合，恰好碰上直播事故出现，本就尴尬的氛围是再合适不过的实施时间了。

长濑很清楚堂本光一工作结束就会洗澡，用不轻不重却传不到浴室里的力气敲了几次门，站在离浴室也不远不近的地方，无比顺利地发挥着演技。

“哐当。”

浴室里发出巨响的时候，两人几乎是互相掐着胳膊以免笑出声来。

“我太差劲了，”冈田走出门就露出惊恐的表情，搓着脸自言自语道，“居然敢骗前辈。”

“打起精神，冈田。”长濑拍着他的肩膀，“我们还剩一半没有完成呢。”

3.

快回家前，堂本刚敲开了光一的乐屋，把台本递了进去：“过两天的节目台本。”

“啊！好、好…我知道了。”

怎么回事。

堂本刚疑惑地抬头，发现自己的相方像喝了点酒的样子。不仅语言功能退化，还满脸通红。

“你不会喝酒了吧。”他不留情面地问道。

“没没有啊……怎怎怎么会……”

不仅语言系统出问题，为什么接过台本的手还不使力，搞得自己也不能放手，否则一定会掉在地上。

“你的台本。”堂本刚又说了一遍，用力往对方怀里塞，堂本光一总算是接了下来。

“那个……刚。”

“怎么？”

堂本光一不对劲，非常不对劲。往常喝了酒也只是像个老头子一样说话不顺畅，绝不可能眼神里畏缩又藏着古怪的殷切。

这表情让他想到了从前一些事，不由得皱起眉别开了头：“快说啦。”

“你今晚应该也没工作吧？”

“怎么？”

“等会儿一起……”堂本光一紧紧抓着台本的一角，“吃个晚饭吧。”

这个人绝对有哪里不对劲。

堂本刚也有点懵了，虽然之前有约着吃饭，但仔细想想今年还是头一次，一时没来得及好好想就脱口而出：“好啊……”

…应该先问为什么才对。

堂本光一眼睛亮了起来，里面闪着的光再一次让堂本刚想到了他的青年时代，最后竟然也畏缩了，于是拿着自己的台本退出去拉上门，自作主张地结束了对话：“我还要收东西，等会儿给你发短信，门口见吧。”

两人的乐屋离得很近，左转走了几步就回到了自己的房间，仍然没来得及思考清楚原委，他听见自己的洗手间里传来了熟悉的声音：“不不，我觉得刚前辈一定不会正面回应的。”

冈田？

堂本刚缓缓垂下手臂，对这来者不善的话提起了好奇心，于是没有出声。

“但你真的确定光一喜欢刚？”

“当然了。”

台本险些从手里飞出去，堂本刚赶紧又抓紧了。瞠目结舌地望着洗手间的方向，开口的一瞬间他就知道另一个人是光一的亲友长濑。

我应该把这当成是骗局，他想。但长濑是个头脑简单的人，怎么会有这种捉弄人的想法。

“看起来刚前辈似乎回家了，我们也暂时不要说比较好吧，光一前辈对待什么事都很认真，说出来也只会被糊弄过去。”

“唔……说起来刚确实不是会正面回应的人呢。”

“对吧？我们就算说了刚前辈也一定不会认真回应，反而会更难堪。”

“光一倒是理智，放置不理一段时间大概就不会太烦恼了吧。”

“没错，还是直接劝说光一前辈比较好，或者告诉他刚前辈有结婚的打算。”

才没有结婚的打算——！堂本刚险些叫出声，低下头发现台本已经被捏得皱巴巴了。

“好，那我们先回家吧。”

开门的声音来得如此迅速，堂本刚扔掉台本就往沙发背后藏，他甚至确信自己没藏好那两人就走了出来，但眼睛完全没有往这里瞟。

不不，不该是这样。

躲起来后他才发觉自己浑身都没力，扶着沙发就往地上坐了下来。

……这下好了，他后悔没有在最开始就出声，同时也认为自己不管怎样都绝不会出声。他在沙发后面伸直了腿，都不知道是惊慌还是惊喜更适合这个处境。

光一……喜欢自己？

自己本应该还在生光一的气，但其实从昨晚就没有了。他从来就不会真正生堂本光一的气，不管是那个人忘词的时候、暴言的时候、还是跟女嘉宾暧昧的时候。但此时他觉得光一也有理由生自己的气，不管是混淆着说我爱你的时候、混淆着吻下去的时候、还是之后又说只是同事的时候。

糟糕了，这样一想自己完全是玩弄人心的一方，不行，完全不行。以后绝不能再这样做了。那么光一约自己吃晚饭也是因为这个吗？

堂本刚心跳加速了。

他非常清楚自己以前的搪塞出于什么，牵手拥抱的心动当成什么都可以，稍微的多心太正常不过。

当成什么都可以……出于什么，出于对回应的害怕，现在不是再也没有了吗？

4.

溜出乐屋的冈田与长濑，用力地击了掌。

“冈田不愧是演技派。”

“前辈也是。”

5.

堂本光一有那么一会儿以为要被堂本刚放鸽子，收到短信的时候实在松了一口气。

但旋即，他又紧张了。

约对方吃晚饭这个念头是一瞬间冒出来的，怎么也无法打消。当他走出去看到堂本刚在门口等着自己的时候，觉得这样温柔又无奈的等待离自己很远很久了。说着话往外走的时候，堂本刚也变得跟先前有些不一样，这使他心中更砰砰直跳，像是只存在在妄想里的事成真了。

成真了？妄想？

“所以……”具体哪里不一样，堂本刚的表情开始闪烁了，“吃什么？”

“以前经常去的那家，就在旁边还记得吧。”堂本光一飞快地说。

“记得。”

没有工作人员跟在后面，镜头前与镜头后的所有暧昧都涌了出来。堂本光一惊愕地回忆着，原来那是喜欢的意思，那也是喜欢的意思——不对，越想越不对。想起来的都不是对方的意图明显，是自己的心跳加速。

啊，那个时候，也是在那个餐厅，堂本刚喝醉了酒就往自己大腿上倒，真的可爱。

那现在还在生气吗？没有生气了吗？他又想起前两天一下台堂本刚的拳头就轻轻砸在自己身上：“喂！你这家伙。”

砸来的拳头也太熟悉了，不管是不是自己的错，就算是被溅起来的油烫到，就算是自己演舞台剧受伤，堂本刚都习惯性地用拳头砸过来。

“痛。”

其实不痛。

堂本光一边走歪着头看他侧脸，情不自禁地就笑起来了。

可能自己真的喜欢刚。

6.

……又是这样。

堂本刚余光瞥到旁边的人，那一脸笑和眼角的纹还是跟以前一模一样。

原来是这样啊。堂本刚悠悠地想。

为什么光一总是要看着自己，实在是想回避都回避不了的目线。虽然别人总说光一阴沉又阴沉，自己也附和，但其实光一不阴沉啊。

这么一想，许多事情都是自己独有一份，意识到这一点的堂本刚胃又缩了起来。

不会吧，是真的啊。那从前那些“我才不喜欢男人”和“跟男人牵手很恶心”是怎么一回事……虽然，每次这么说又非要拽自己的手，而自己一边要挣脱一边又觉得牵手很自然的心……也算是喜欢？

那现在会怎样呢，两个人同时想到。

7.

餐厅确实是以前常常去的，经常是跟工作人员一起，也有两个人单独过。但有一回别人提起他们才发现，就算是聚餐，也总是只会坐在对方面前。

现在又一次面对面坐着，看完菜单后沉默了几秒钟，两人在同一个时间点都故意咳嗽了一声。

又和音了。

“那个……”

堂本光一把水杯挪了挪位置：“前几天直播节目的时候，忘词真的不好意思。”

“……你忘词还不够多吗，”堂本刚没想到对方会提起这件事，上上下下地指了指，“我早就习惯了，倒是你第一次因为这个郑重地跟我道歉……才奇怪吧。”

“啊，那个，道歉的还有别的事……”

“什么？”

“刚……我是不是，太迟钝了？

对方用十分颓然又的语气说出这句话，句尾也慢悠悠的像在认真苦恼。

这家伙在说什么呢。

堂本刚不知道这是哪门子的铺垫，但确实不是工作相关的开场白，于是又紧张了起来：“…这也是值得道歉的事吗。”

对面的人更抓耳挠腮了：“我……刚才又想起以前刚对我说的那些话，是不是我从前都没能理解……”

“啊，”一击命中堂本刚的内疚，他手都有点发抖了，“你说的那些，是我不好。”

“诶？”

堂本光一脑海也蹦出两个字：果然。

“……我以为上节目是打掩护，但是应该给你带来困扰了，很抱歉。”

“…我其实有问过你。”

这里的记忆也回来了，确实是这样没错，堂本刚心都提到了嗓子眼。

“……我知道，但是你问的也不清不楚的吧？”

“所以我才想，一直被人说不解风情什么的，大概真的该检讨……”

“检讨？”

面前的人这副模样堂本刚以前没少见。心虚又躲闪着摸着自己的头发，眼神也飘忽不定，连语气都变得比平常含糊。是前兆没错了。

“虽然……我突然说这话，你可能会被吓到。”

来了。堂本刚后颈的寒毛竖了起来，没想到有生之年会被男人正儿八经地表白……是表白没错吧？甚至抑制不住好奇，这个说不出情话的人要怎么表白。

“我——”

“等等——”他忍不住叫了停，看着对方一口气要喘不上来的样子，自己也深呼吸了一次，“……你说吧。”

“……我，虽然也许很多人觉得我会更在意工作，但是想来想去，我们两的事大概不会影响到工作。”

大概不会影响到工作？

“所以……我、我愿意跟你在一起。”

看着对面又讲不清话的堂本光一，堂本刚虽然被会心一击得要钻到地面下去，又差点要答应，仍从中依稀辨认出一丝奇怪的偏差。他拿起杯子喝了一口冰水，试图把想也知道会泛红的耳朵隐藏起来。

好像哪里不对。

他不确定地重复了一遍：“你……愿意跟我在一起？”

堂本光一好不容易花光力气憋出这句话，然后只是撑着桌沿愣神，突然间被空气里的电流碰到似的：“……诶？你不是喜欢我吗？”

“不——”堂本刚几乎要站起来了，“我才不——不，不，不是我喜欢你——不是你喜欢我吗？”

“不——”对方也猛得往后靠，却仍压着声音，“虽然我喜欢你——但不是——不是你喜欢我吗？”

“打扰了——”

服务员把两人点的餐放在中间，细致地放好刀叉与纸巾：“很久没看到两位了呢。”

“……是呢！”

两人用比平常高了十倍的tension接着刀叉，过分热情地回应着并没有印象的服务员，以至于接下来沉默的空气过分难熬。堂本刚又喝了一口水，耳朵的热度依旧没有减退。堂本光一呆呆地拿起叉子，歪着头思考了许久。

“……长濑和冈田。”

“长濑和冈田。”

“绝对要杀了他们。”

“绝对要杀了他们。”

“……啊，不过……”

“……？”

“杀人……还是再想想吧。”

对视几秒，一如既往地错开了视线。

奇怪。两个人不约而同地想到，不知道什么时候开始就没办法对视超过三秒，真是奇怪。虽然对既定事实心知肚明，但原因是什么。

“……中招了，”堂本刚摸了摸鼻子，自我保护机制是转移话题，“居然中招了……没想到他们两也有这胆了。”

——结果是不喜欢吗？堂本光一呆呆地想着，只能附和道：“……以后冈田都不能相信了。”

“我才以为长濑不会骗人呢……”

但是他不止一次地对自我保护机制产生后悔。

堂本刚看了看懊恼的堂本光一，觉得懊恼的是自己才对。刚才就不应该去在意什么主次，扔掉的东西捡回来实在难多了。

“…仔细想想漏洞很多。”

太难了。

“可是就像被发了许可证，漏洞什么的根本来不及想，如果你不喜欢我的话……”

就没有许可证了吗。

堂本刚笑了笑，打算把本想说的话封存起来：“那……就当没发生过？”

如果一切都取决于对方，那就会跟以前的每一次擦边球一样，擦过去就过了。

“可是，我刚才都说了。”

“嗯？”

“我刚才说了……”堂本光一抬起头，声音又低开高走，““虽然我喜欢你”……你听到了吧。”

他用一贯不怎么王子的表情和语气干巴巴地问道：“如果我喜欢你，你就会喜欢我吧。”

这下是真的完了。

堂本刚意识到这就是买下的不可退货商品，在一个小时前是如果的事，一个小时后没有前提也变不回去了。他第三次拿起杯子，不知道为什么今天的自己这么缺水：“……我会喜欢你。”

“那我喜欢你。”

“……”

他看着这个完全没有回应自己对情话的期待、连表白都一如既往不解风情的男人，却觉得这样也差不多可行。

“……嗯，那我就喜欢你吧。”

8.

长濑和冈田虽然从前就觉得那两个人之间有些奇怪的暧昧氛围，怎么也没想到会是真的。最初他们认为大概是反向报复的骗局，但是不论怎么看，都确实在一起了。

END.


End file.
